


Trust me

by AdaMarina



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Flashback I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaMarina/pseuds/AdaMarina
Summary: “That’s crazy! I’m supposed to just, what? ‘Let go?’ ‘Trust you?!’”“Well, yeah. That’s kinda all you can do.”There was a deeper meaning to those words that Dewey didn't know.ORIn which Donald knew Della was taking the Spear of Selene.





	Trust me

**Author's Note:**

> Because I still think there was some significance to this line.
> 
> Especially considering, what in the world was Donald letting go of? He was blocking the water sure- but he wasn't holding on, and the chamber would have eventually filled anyway....

“Don’t you see, Donnie? This is a chance to give them- to give them everything!”

“You’re crazy, Della! They don’t need everything! They don’t need stars! We may have been everywhere but they’ve been nowhere! They need a home! A family! They don’t need you running off on a dangerous test flight!”

Della narrowed her eyes at her brother. “You don’t think I can do it.”

Donald clenched his fists. “I think there’s too many variables! You’re a good pilot, Della- but this is crazy. This is too dangerous. Let someone else test it, let Uncle Scrooge get it right first. Please!”

“He built it for me, Donald!”

The argument was going in circles.  _ It’s mine, _ she yelled.  _ It’s dangerous, _ he screamed.  _ I can do it, _ she said.  _ Please just wait, _ he begged.

It was exhausting. Donald took a deep breath and covered his face. “Della, _ please,” _ he started, running his hands anxiously through his feathers. “Please, just- just let it go.”

“I won’t.” Della seemed to have calmed down, too. “You can’t stop me, Donald.” She turned to leave, Donald standing beside the pram with the eggs, and Donald felt his heart tighten.

Without thinking he reached out and grabbed her arm. She looked back at him, mouth twisting into a scowl as she clearly was about to snap at him, but she paused upon seeing his face.

“Please,” was all he said.

The silence that fell around them was heavy. They were twins- together since they hatched, together on every adventure, and sure they fought but never like this. Never so desperately, both wanting vastly different things for themselves, each other and their growing family.

But Della couldn’t live her life doing what everyone else wanted her to do. She couldn’t give everything she was up, not even for those three eggs behind Donald. She wanted to give them the stars. She wanted to give them adventure unlike anything she, Scrooge or Donald had ever seen.

She turned away. “Let go.”

“Please!”

“Just trust me, okay?!” Della didn’t look at him. “Let go and trust me, Donald.”

For a few moments- short, agonizing moments- nothing happened. But then he did let go.

She looked at him as he stepped away from her, closer to her eggs. He looked resigned.

Not another word was spoken. She left. He let her go.

She was supposed to come home.


End file.
